


No Reason to Hold Back

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Come Swallowing, Confessions, Cunnilingus, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, F/F, First Kiss, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Hangover, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: A drunk and horny Misato stumbles home late at night to find Asuka still awake, and she immediately mistakes the annoyed redhead for her old lover Ritsuko. A commission.
Relationships: Katsuragi Misato/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	No Reason to Hold Back

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!
> 
> All depicted characters are assumed to be of legal age.

Following a vicious Angel attack that nearly leveled the entirety of Tokyo-3, no one thought Major Misato Katsuragi deserved a well-earned break than the woman herself. After all, Misato had been hard at work preparing her young live-in pilots Asuka and Shinji for that inevitable battle, so it was safe to say a large part of their success was due to her. At least that’s what Misato told herself as she planned an entire night of drunken debauchery throughout the entirety of her debriefing. And as soon as everything was squared away at NERV headquarters, the thirsty major ran straight home, threw on the loosest, most casual outfit she could find, and hit the town in a long tour of every bar and alcohol-serving restaurant she could find.

By the time Misato finally stumbled back to her apartment in a drunken stupor it was practically midnight, and she was tripping over herself as she wobbled shakily through the apartment complex to her own front door. It took her nearly five minutes of aimless scrambling with her key before the door finally opened from the other side. There, standing in the doorway, was the scowling visage of her young redhead ward. “Oh, so looks like you’ve finally decided to come back home,” said Asuka with a sneer. “Mein gott, you stink! Where have you been all this time? A dumpster?”

“Haha, good one, Ritsuko,” slurred Misato as she zig-zagged into the living room and promptly collapsed on the floor. “I’m a dumpster alright. A cum dumpster!” A boisterous laugh erupted from Misato at her own joke, and she rolled around in a giggling fit.

“Ugh, I don’t even want to know. And don’t call me Ritsuko! I’m Asuka, or has that filthy drinking habit finally killed off the last of your brain cells?” She rolled her eyes at her inebriated guardian and stomped back into the kitchen where she had a pot of water on the stove, just waiting to be boiled. Asuka hadn’t been able to fall asleep yet due the Angel battle from earlier that day still on her mind, so she thought a midnight snack of instant ramen might help settle her nerves. But now that she had a rambunctious Misato to babysit, it looked as though peace was even more impossible than before.

Misato lounged on the ground for another minute, her entire body splayed wide as she stared up at the ceiling and tried to find some semblance of stability as the room spun around her. But the major was anything but a lightweight, and soon she was back on her feet and chasing after Asuka into the kitchen. “Heyyy! Don’t be like that,” she said, sneaking up behind the younger girl and putting both arms around Asuka’s slender body. “Mmm, you smell nice, Ritsuko. How about a roll in the hay tonight? Just like old times.”

“Wh-what? Get off me, you perv!” Asuka was wearing nothing more than her usual nightwear – a baggy tank top and tight gym shorts – but that didn’t stop Misato from mistaking the young teen for her long-time friend in her tipsy haze. For the major, she was right back in her old college days when she used to get absolutely smashed (even more so than now) and drag a lucky boy back to their dorm room for some double-teaming action with help from Ritsuko. But those occasions were rather rare. Instead, Misato most often returned home empty-handed, which wasn’t such a bad prospect since it allowed the two young girls to explore their sapphic desires for one another in a night of passion. Those wild romps went on for many years until Kaji entered the picture, but Misato didn’t really want to think about him in that moment.

Instead, she was entirely focused on the squirming redhead wrapped up in her arms. “Ooh, playing hard to get. I remember this game.” While Risuko had been initially reluctant during their lesbian encounters so many years ago, she quickly came to crave Misato’s attention. But there were still moments where she sought to tease her horny friend by playing hard-to-get, sometimes even pretending to be the chaste virgin befouled by Misato’s wickedness. In her drunken state, that old roleplay and Asuka’s genuine protests were one and the same. “Come on, just a little taste. I promise your boyfriend will never find out.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend!” shouted Asuka, though her voice quickly lowered to a whimper once Misato’s hand slipped down the front of her pants to play with her pussy. Naturally, there was no reason for her to be wearing panties this close to bedtime, but now Asuka wished she had left them on.

“Well you most definitely won’t after tonight,” snickered Misato wickedly as she flicked her tongue across Asuka’s ear. While one hand petted the girl’s pussy folds, the other was sliding up under her shirt to grope those perky teen titties. Each breast was more than a handful, and Misato swapped back and forth between massaging them both equally. Before long, both nipples were protruding sharply through the thin cotton material of Asuka’s tank top. “Gosh, you’re soaking wet down here!”

“N-no I’m not.” But no matter how much Asuka whined, she knew it was true. As a young girl growing into her own sexuality and overflowing with rampaging hormones, her body was primed and ready for the first touch of physicality. And although Asuka was a virgin, she had read all about sexual practices in her never-ending quest to become more “adult” in her peers’ eyes. Even if Asuka herself couldn’t appreciate what a skilled and experienced lover she had pawing at her body, her cunt certainly could, and it responded by slickening itself in welcome preparation. 

And to make the young teen’s surrender that much more clear, Misato pulled her hand up in front of Asuka’s face and spread her fingers apart to show off the gooey strands of girl-cum that clung like a spider web. “Wow, look at that. I’ve never seen you so worked up before, Ritsuko.”

“For the last time! I’m not – Mmph!” Asuka’s rant was cut off when Misato fiercely claimed her lips in a possessive kiss. It was Asuka’s first and very likely ruined all future kisses in the process. Misato’s lips were wet and just the right amount of firmness to press into the readhead’s mouth in a show of dominance. When the major’s lips parted, Asuka couldn’t help but follow suit and allow that wonderfully skilled tongue to invade her own. Soft moans bubbled up from teen as her entire mouth was plundered by her mature lover, and though Misato was very nearly blackout drunk she still executed the French kiss flawlessly thanks to years of practice and muscle memory.

When Misato did finally pull away, Asuka stood frozen as if in a trance. Her eyes were hazy and unfocused, and her tongue was still moving on its own accord, seeking out the major’s missing warmth. “Uhh? Wh-where?” she mumbled dizzily, her brain struggling to reboot amidst the unexpected pleasure.

“My bedroom,” responded Misato, and then she promptly scooped up the redhead in both arms and carried her to bed. It was almost romantic except that Misato had nothing but filthy intentions in mind for her lover, and Asuka was more than willing to let her at that point. In fact, she had gotten so worked up from the stimulation that an obvious damp spot had formed in her shorts. Not that it remained a concern for long because as soon as Misato threw the young girl onto her bed, she immediately pulled those bottoms off her long, slim legs. “You shaved?” asked Misato with a grin as she settled her head down between those spread legs and planted a kiss upon Asuka’s bare mound. “I like it!”

“I j-just wanted to see what it’d look like!” claimed Asuka, her cheeks flushed red hot from embarrassment. No one was supposed to have seen it, and in the rush of passion Asuka had completely forgotten about the little experiment. She covered her face with both hands as Misato went to work.

Yet her shame would have been even worse if not for the complete adoration that Misato was lavishing upon the girl’s sex. Those puffy folds looked like the perfect meal for the hungry major, and she dove in without hesitation. Misato giggled at the way Asuka’s lips quivered just from the hot breath washing over them, and she gave a quick lick from bottom to top that ended with a swirl around that peeking clit. “Someone’s excited,” she chirped before wrapping her lips around the stiff nub and giving a gentle suck.

A moan from above told her that the virginal teen was starting to loosen up, and Asuka had even split apart her fingers to peek through and watch Misato work in wide-eyed fascination. “I always thought my first time would be with a boy…” she whispered as the older woman’s tongue dove between her folds and, for the first time in her life, another person entered Asuka’s body. “Haah-aah! W-wait! Not so fast!”

“I thought you liked it fast,” mumbled Misato. It was impolite to talk while eating, but Misato didn’t want to be polite; she wanted to be dirty. She looked upward and locked eyes with Asuka – or rather Ritsuko as she saw her – and continued to slurp away until the love juices were dripping down her chin. Fresh pussy always tasted so sinfully divine, and Misato couldn’t help but indulge with reckless abandon. Thankfully Asuka didn’t require any more persuasion to loosen up as her folds were parting easily to allow her tongue more thorough access. And every time she pulled back to plant a quick kiss on the outside, Asuka’s inner walls clenched down in mad desperation to keep her inside.

But while Misato could have spent all day eating out her lover, she had more delights planned ahead. With her lips still dripping wet, she crawled up Asuka’s twitchy body and met her face-to-face once more. “Taste yourself,” purred Misato just before shoving her quim-soaked tongue back into the girl’s mouth. Asuka responded with a soft squeak followed by a hot moan as she obeyed and sucked the flavor of her own pussy off the invading tongue. It was so filthy and depraved – nothing at all like what Asuka had read in her magazines – yet she couldn’t get enough. Whether it was the taste of her own womanhood, the feel of Misato’s full breasts pressing against hers, the heat of their bodies melting together, or the sheer aggressiveness with which her older lover introduced her to a whole new world of pleasure, Asuka just knew she wanted more.

Asuka’s bottom lip was trembling when the kiss finally ended, and she looked up at Misato with raw, unfettered need in her teary eyes. “Please…” she whispered softly.

“Mmm, please what?” asked Misato as she went back to gently stroking those sodden folds between the redhead’s legs in the meanwhile. Her pussy was completely soaked through and through, to the point where Misato’s fingers looked as though they had been dipped in a bath after only a few seconds of idle play.

“I w-want…” Asuka felt like her entire body was on fire, and the hand petting her cunt was doing absolutely nothing to either quell or satisfy that heat. Though a virgin, she had masturbated plenty of times – often biting the pillow lest she alert Shinji or Misato to her lewd deeds – and thus knew exactly what was supposed to happen next. “I wanna cum!”

“Turn over, sweetie.” With a little gentle urging, Misato got Asuka to twist onto her side. The top leg went up and set upon the major’s shoulder while she straddled the bottom leg. Misato’s own pussy was completely wet as well, and it left a trail of arousal all along Asuka’s thigh as it inched upward to firmly press against the young redhead’s own folds. As soon as their genitals touched, a loud gasp burst from Asuka’s mouth and her entire body shuddered with pleasure. “That’s a good girl,” cooed Misato as she began to grind their pussies together. “Just like that.”

The wet squelch of frantic scissoring filled the bedroom as the older Misato taught her young ward the joy of a woman’s touch. “Scheisse!” groaned Asuka, eyes rolled back in rapturous bliss. “Why does this feel so good?!”

Misato giggled and ran her tongue along the smooth calf of Asuka’s leg that rested by her head. The lewd touch had an instant effect in the way Asuka threw her head back into the mattress and moaned so delightfully. “Because women always do it better. A man’s touch simply can’t compete.” She gyrated her hips in a circular motion, sliding her pussy back and forth while smearing more of her own juices all over the teen’s crotch. While Misato’s own pubic hair wasn’t shaved down as much as Asuka’s, there was still enough to add that extra textural pleasure each time the trimmed patch bristled over the girl’s throbbing clit.

Asuka was starting to unravel. Not only was her body lit up from surges of foreign ecstasy caused by the constant friction of their folds smashing together, but the reality that she was doing such a naughty thing with Misato of all people ignited a dark, perverted fantasy that had lied dormant within her mind. She was fucking her own caretaker; not only a direct supervisor at NERV but someone who was practically a mother figure to Asuka. And now their pussies were grinding on one another in a sordid dance of raw lust. “This is so wrong,” she whined.

The response from above was another giggle and another kiss planted on the girl’s shivering leg. “Wrong because you’re doing it with another woman?”

“No!” squealed Asuka. “Because I love it so much!” In one singularly glorious moment, her pussy contracted and the first burst of girl-cum squirted outward to splatter against Misato’s thigh. “Haah! I’m gonna cum! I’m fucking cumming!” she hollered without inhibition, completely oblivious to the fact that Shinji might overhear through the thin walls of the apartment. None of the consequences mattered to Asuka.

“God, you’re such a little slut,” hissed Misato. It was a chiding jest meant entirely for Ritsuko, who to be fair was in all actuality a complete horndog, but one that fitted Asuka just as well. “That’s right. You better cum for me, you sexy bitch.” The degrading dirty talk was all part of the pet-play, and it brought Misato even closer to her own release. With a strangled cry, she tossed her head back and slammed her pelvis hard against Asuka’s own shuddering hips, pinning her more slim frame against the bed. Wrapped up in each other’s flailing limbs, the girls moaned wantonly with open mouths until they once again locked together in a searing kiss, made even more desperate by their joined climaxes. And then, almost as soon as the girls came down from their orgasmic high, Misato collapsed next to the exhausted Asuka, and they both drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep.

It was only when the morning finally came with the rising sun that Misato stirred from her slumber, groaning in annoyance at the piercingly bright rays of light shining through her window. “Hrrgh, just a few more minutes…” she mumbled to seemingly no one. She fully expected to be alone since the immense hangover ravaging her head also meant she had zero memory of the preceding night’s events. And so when Misato moved to roll over onto her side to escape the bothersome sun, only to find that her bottom half was pinned in-place, she looked down to see what the problem and was absolutely stunned at what she found.

Having awoken several minutes earlier than her housemate, Asuka not only vividly remembered the passionate lovemaking that had occurred just before passing out, but she also still felt that yearning desire within her loins that demanded more. And upon observing Misato still dozing away peacefully at her side, the devious redhead got a wicked idea in her head about just how to go about waking up her lover for a second round. Thus did Misato wake up to discover the thirsty redhead slurping away between her thighs, mouth pressed firmly up against her pussy and fumbling away in an inexperienced, yet admirable, attempt at oral pleasure.

_“Guess I can’t really complain,”_ thought Misato as a soft moan poured from her lips. Asuka had realized the importance of tongue action amidst her clumsy cunnilingus and at that moment had delved deeply between the older woman’s folds. Though Asuka still had quite a ways to go before she could even hope to make Misato cum with such graceless pussy-eating, Misato still thought it best to give all the encouragement she could, starting with a hand on the back of the teen’s fiery head. “Where’d you pick this up from? Getting a bit frisky with your classmates after school, hm?” It was only the most natural thought to Misato because, after all, that was how she learned.

“Of course not!” said Asuka as she reluctantly pulled away from such a delicious pussy and looked upward at Misato. Pussy juice and saliva were both leaking copiously from the corners of her mouth and dribbling downward to fall off her chin. It was absolutely filthy and the most arousing thing Misato had seen all year. “I learned from the best,” she said with a wink before returning to her dutiful oral service.

A hot moan, louder than the last one, was Misato’s response when she felt that tongue flick across her emerging clit. _“I shouldn’t underestimate her,”_ she realized in that moment. If Asuka could turn out to be as much of a skilled lover as she was a fighter, then Misato knew she’d have to be careful about who ended up as the dominant top in the bedroom. But that was hardly a concern right now, and Misato pushed down those forward-thinking ideas in favor of just savoring the moment. “Good,” she purred, “Because I have so much more to teach you after this.”


End file.
